


i want to be (fit) with you

by brianminho



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Panic, Gyms, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianminho/pseuds/brianminho
Summary: basically hangyul as wooseok's gym instructor





	i want to be (fit) with you

**Author's Note:**

> the gyulcat gym au nobody asked for!!!

it's saturday, one of wooseok's precious rest days, the days which he wants to be peaceful, relaxing and completely tireless. he's lying comfortably on his round couch with hyeongjun, who's all wrapped in his comforter and who just walked out of the bedroom sleepily towards his hyung and slept again, hugging wooseok's side. 

he lives with hyeongjun, his very adorable and beloved younger brother, who's still in high school. he softly pats the younger's cheek once to ask him if he wants to eat breakfast but hyeongjun only tightens his hold onto his hyung. he must be tired with his dance rehearsals yesterday since he's also a member of their school's dance team. wooseok moves a bit to reach for his book and read for a while as he waits for hyeongjun to wake up when—

*beep beep beep beep*  


wooseok hears the door opening and closing. then stomps soon follows.

"good morning to my favorite hyung!" yohan exclaims out loud with his arms, both with plastic bags, up in the air and with his head tilted a bit upwards, eyes closed with mirth. he's totally unaware of a sleeping baby in wooseok's arm. wooseok will kill this shit for disturbing his brother. this shit who is his bestfriend. he should've thought deeply before he chose this idiot to be his long time friend.

"i'm going to kill you, kim yohan." wooseok hisses, his eyes glaring hard and motioning towards his brother for yohan to... hopefully understand.

"oh, hyeongjunie~ i'm so so sorry, our baby~" yohan panics and puts the plastic bags on the floor as he baby talks and moves towards the said boy, whose eyes already fluttered open because of his loudness. he's not upset though so yohan lays beside hyeongjun and gently pinches his reddish cheeks. 

"hyung, stop it please, i still wanna sleep..." hyeongjun whines and moves his face away from yohan's fingers. he nuzzles his head in wooseok's neck. 

"awww, i really am sorry, i just wanna cuddle you—"

"kim yohan, just wait a bit and i'm really about to kill you. what are you doing here again? this early?" 

he asks acting like he wasn't expecting a wild kim yohan to just barge into his apartment this morning. it's kind of a routine now, yohan visiting his best friend every weekend just to annoy him or eat with him all day or watch movies, whatever he wants to do. while wooseok, whether he likes it or not, just drags along because yohan is so demanding. whatever comes up in his mind, he does it. 

"i'll tell you later, hyung." yohan chuckles and lies more comfortably on the couch, seemingly about to sleep, too. wooseok just lets him instead of hearing his annoying loud voice. 

he also decides to quit reading and hug his brother back. though as he's about to close his eyes, hyeongjun opens his and mumbles in pout that he's hungry. wooseok can't resist that so...

"let's get up then." 

they eat in silence on the living room coffee table, all sitting on the floor. yohan bought hot pancakes, strawberries and hot chocolate from their favorite breakfast chain. 

"thanks for the breakfast, hyung~"

"aww do you forgive me now, hyeongjunie?" yohan moves his hands towards his chin to tickle it softly.

"kim yohan, what's with all the sickeningly smiley face today, huh?" wooseok asks as he slices his waffles. eyes all focused in it.

"hyung, i have a suggestion to make your life... you know? a happier and healthier one!" yohan grins again and claps, mouth still chewing something.

"but i am happy with hyeongjun here."

"okay, you have a point. but how about my other point?" 

"ugh... alright, i admit. i am not as healthy as you. but i can't help it! i'm busy on weekdays and my tiredness all drains to weekends which only makes me lie down and do nothing tiring at all."

"yeah, i know. that's why i want you to come with me today and go to the gym. it will help you be proactive, hyung, i swear!"

"no yohan, no. i'm too tired for that. just thinking about it makes me tired already." wooseok groans and rests his forehead on hyeongjun's shoulder. "and i can't leave hyeongjun alone here when he's always alone the whole week except when i come home at night." wooseok mumbles and wraps his arms around hyeongjun's waist loosely.

"hyung, you know what? that would actually be helpful for you. don't worry about me! i'm a grown up man! hehe." wooseok moves back to look at hyeongjun, who's cutely flexing his baby arms. yohan coos in front of them.

"really? but i don't wanna leave you, and mom would kill me if something happens to you..." 

"i uh... i was actually planning to sign up to this dance class, hyung. i couldn't because i don't wanna leave you alone on your rest days..."

"then, that's it! hyeongjun can join the dance class while you're at the gym! no one's left behind!" yohan claps his hands loudly and exclaims as if that isn't obvious.

"yohan, this better be a good idea, or else..."

"let's go there later and then help hyeongjun sign up after!"

in the end, yohan and wooseok had left hyeongjun in his dance class. they went there first and signed hyeongjun up but the organizers said he can start right away. wooseok left hyeongjun with longing gaze, yes he's that dramatic.

they head to their destination with yohan's hand securely wrapped around wooseok's wrist just in case he runs away. they arrive to the place and yohan goes to the receptionist to ask about the registration. wooseok, getting bored, scans the gym instead. his eyes roam around to see people working out using different machines he doesn't even know how to call. 

his eyes stop on someone crouching down in front of the mirror and weights though. hands busy wiping some kind of dumbles. wooseok should be looking away by now but his eyes only roam down what the guy is wearing. a thin gray shirt with ripped sleeves so his buff arms are all in the view. wooseok gulps, unaware of the whole staring he's been doing for minutes now. the guy finally stands up and momentarily looks towards wooseok, who averted his gaze in an instant. he hopes he didn't look awkward though as he spins around to go check and pretend to be interested in what yohan's been doing.

"hyung, here. sign up here and the system will choose the perfect gym instructor for you!" yohan points to the laptop on the receptionist desk, all giddy and too happy for his friend.

"wait. you didn't tell me there's gonna be an instructor, kim yohan. i can do it by myself!"

"nuh uh. you can't. it's better to have someone who'll help you or you'll only end up doing those stuff which could only make you suffer, you know? just— trust me on this hyung."

"argh, i just hope i'd get a pleasant instructor. or else i'm quitting this and our friendship." he proceeds to type his information on the system, mind wondering.

'is that guy an instructor, too?'

'if he is, i hope he won't be my instructor because i'd be doomed.'

he doesn't exactly know why he'd be doomed but he silently prays beside yohan as they wait for the result. the universe, however, seems to be playing with him right now. 

a big "congratulations!" appears on the screen with the name "lee hangyul" on it. at first, he wasn't aware who the hell it was but when the receptionist pointed happily towards someone, wooseok almost cursed loudly. 

'fuck, this isn't what i prayed for.'

yohan seems to notice that small frown on wooseok's face while looking at the man. does he already hate him? 

"hey hyung, are you okay? we should go meet your instructor."

"right." wooseok agrees, still tight-lipped.

they approach the instructor named lee hangyul with the receptionist named lee eunsang. the latter getting the instructor's attention by calling him.

"hangyul hyung, you have to meet your new client!" 

lee hangyul stands up properly from crouching down and faces them. wooseok almost gulps with the up close version of him. thank god, he stops himself and retains his serious face.

hangyul then smiles at them as eunsang introduces them to each other.

"here's kim wooseok, your new client and here's lee hangyul, who's gonna be your instructor for five months."

"five months?! kim yohan—" wooseok silently hisses towards yohan who just gives him a peace sign and an annoying laugh.

hangyul coughs to get wooseok's attention and extends him hand.

"hi, i'm hangyul, nice meeting you. i'll help you with all i can."

"yeah, me too. please take good care of me." wooseok responds while shaking his hand.

"we're gonna start tomorrow morning so you can take this day a free one. see you!" he waves at wooseok and goes back to organizing the weights.

wooseok can't stop looking at him though.

sweat continues to drip from hangyul's jaw to his neck. then proceeds to fall on his thin shirt

wooseok gulps unconsciously. 

"hey, hyung! here is your membership card with your name of course and the random gym instructor the system chose for you." yohan interrupts him and gives him a card.

"i think this is a dumb idea, yohan. please." he whispers at him and silently pleads.

"no~ no turning back hyung. nah uh uh~" 

"i hate you." 

"yeah yeah, love you too!" yohan jokingly says while trying to reach wooseok with a kissy face causing a punch on the arm by his bestfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> ｡’▽’｡♡ i'll add more chapters next time


End file.
